ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
+1 BFF
}} O-Chul becomes the Monster in the Darkness's friend. Cast * The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ Transcript MitD eats his stew, "glug! schlorf! slurp!" O-Chul: Speaking of allegiances, I must ask: You are, by my reckoning, not a bad person. Why do you ally yourself with the lich and the goblins? Monster in the Darkness: I dunno. 'Cause they're my friends. O-Chul: As a rule of thumb, anyone who keeps you in a box is not your friend. MitD drops the bucket, "clang!" Monster in the Darkness: Nuh uh, see, they TOLD me that they were my friends. That's how I know they are. O-Chul: Deeds, not words, are the basis of friendship. Who, that you know, treats you as a friend? Monster in the Darkness: Well... Xykon, because he gives me toys to shut me up. And Redcloak, 'cause he feeds me to shut me up. Monster in the Darkness: And Right-Eye, even though I haven't seen him around in a while. Monster in the Darkness: And you, because you're nice and listen to what I have to say. O-Chul: Well, I suppose that is a step in the right direction. O-Chul: It is an honor to be your friend... uh... Monster in the Darkness: Oh, don't worry about not knowing my name. I don't know it either. Heck, hardly anyone around here uses their real names anyway. O-Chul: Then it is an honor to be your friend, Monster-san. Monster in the Darkness: cool! Wanna play Monopoly? O-Chul: You lost all of the money betting on me to escape. Monster in the Darkness: Oh yeah. Wanna play Scrabble? O-Chul: You lost all of the "g" and "p" tiles when you tricked the demon roaches into accepting your wager for "2 gp's". O-Chul: Which was after you ate all of the "o" tiles because you thought they were tiny chocolate donuts on square wooden plates. Monster in the Darkness: F.Y.I.? Monster in the Darkness: They were not. Monster in the Darkness: Then do you wanna play— O-Chul: My apologies, friend, but I think I would like to sleep. I am very tired, and your other "friends" likely have new and exciting atrocities to commit against me tomorrow. O-Chul: But when I awaken, I will gladly play the game that I taught you where we put the black and white pebbles on the grid. Monster in the Darkness: Aww, man! That game is hard! O-Chul: True, but you are learning it quickly. O-Chul: Very quickly. Monster in the Darkness: Hey, look! It's starting to rain! Monster in the Darkness: Didn't you tell me that the sound of rain helped you fall asleep? O-Chul: Yes... ever since I was a boy. O-Chul: Truly, this is a tiny blessing from the Twelve Gods... O-Chul: They are telling me that I have... *YAWN!*... done well this day... Monster in the Darkness: *YAWN!* Monster in the Darkness: Sweet dreams, Mr. Stiffly. O-Chul: I have told you, my name is not— O-Chul: ... O-Chul: Sweet dreams, Monster-san. Trivia * The game where we put the black and white pebbles on the grid is Go, a complex strategy game. The fact that MitD is learning the game very quickly suggests he is a type of monster with high intelligence. External links * 550}} View the comic * 78288}} View the discussion thread Category:O-Chul's Captivity